Unbelievable Happenings
by alias4eva07
Summary: The truth finally comes out...S/V
1. Chapter 1

Unbelievable Happenings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters because if I did, Syd and Vaughn would have been together a long, long time ago.  
  
Summary: On a mission something happens that finally brings out the truth  
  
A/N: Please let me know what you think. This is the first Alias fic I ever wrote but the second one I posted here.  
  
*Denotes a flashback*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When Sydney woke up with the sun streaming through thr window, she thought it was all a dream. She had gotten home the night before from her mission to Paris at 3:30 am and she wasn't sure she'd be able to get to sleep. Luckily she did, and now as she looked over at the clock, everything that had happened all came rushing back to her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were running down the hallway, the security guards close behind. They were recovering yet another Rambaldi document for the CIA. They had gotten the document but had tripped the alarm on the way out and ran into the guards. As they were running down the hall, the guards finally rounded the corner, and that's when the shots began. Sydney was watching the hall in front of her, when she heard a thump. She slowly looked over her shoulder and couldn't believe what she saw. Vaughn lay flat on the ground, a pool of blood already starting to form.  
  
Sydney, tears already starting to form in her eyes threatening to spill over said, "Vaughn, Vaughn are you okay?" Sydney sat there shaking him until she finally remembered the guards bounding toward her. She got up, running towards the guards and kicked the gun out of the first guards' hand. She slid and grabbed the gun and shot both guards before finally running back to a bleeding Vaughn. "Headquarters, this is mountaineer, we've got a problem here, agent down, I repeat agent down, we need an ambulance here right now," Sydney rattled off quickly while finally making it back to Vaughn. Sydney stood over Vaughn and shook him until finally he opened his eyes and she smiled at him. He gave her a pained smile back.  
  
"Syd," he said quietly before Sydney cut him off.  
  
"Shh, no quiet, don't waste your energy," she replied.  
  
"No, listen to me," he said looking intensely into Sydney's eyes.  
  
"Okay, but make it quick, I want you to relax until they get here," Sydney said.  
  
Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you Syd." And then Sydney saw the paramedics running down the hall. They quickly put Vaughn on the stretcher and left, leaving Sydney alone to ponder what Vaughn had told her, not knowing whether he was dead or alive.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*******************  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney sat in her bed, tears running down her cheeks. She still didn't know whether or not he was dead or alive. She had tried to find out the night before, after hearing Kendall tell someone what hospital he was in. She had jumped in her car and rushed to the hospital, only to be stopped by a nurse who told her that only immediate family could know any information on how he was. She left the hospital feeling depressed and extremely tired. The minute she had gotten home she had called the hospital, but the same nurse had answered and had told her exactly the same thing she had been told about half and hour before. She couldn't really remember anything from there on, just that she had gone to her room and laid down and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Sydney really wanted to talk to Vaughn. She wanted to know if what he said was true, if he really did love her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too. God, she just wanted to know that he was all right. She was pulled from her thoughts by the ringing phone. She slowly got up, managing to get to the phone after the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" a voice, which Sydney instantly recognized, asked back.  
  
********************  
  
Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry. Wrong number." She was smiling like an idiot as she quickly got dressed, grabbed her keys and jacket and headed out the door, jumping in her car and heading to a place she'd been so many times before. She arrived at the warehouse quicker than ever before, walking in and instinctively looking around for Vaughn. To her dismay, he wasn't there yet. She sat on a crate and waited for him, he came about 10 minutes later. The minute she heard a car pull up, she started running towards the warehouse door. Halfway there she met Vaughn. She looked him up and down, a look of worry clouding her eyes when she saw his arm in a sling.  
  
"Hey..." she said.  
  
"Hey," he replied. She approached him, giving him an awkward hug.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little beat up," he told her, trying to give her a reassuring smile.  
  
"About last night..."  
  
"About what you said..." they both said at the same time.  
  
"You first," Sydney said.  
  
"Well, I know what I said last night, and to be honest, it's the truth, but that wasn't the best time, place, or circumstance to tell you." He took a moment to compose himself. "I do love you Sydney, I have since the first day I met you."  
  
Sydney broke into a huge smile. "I love you too, Vaughn." Vaughn started smiling also. He couldn't believe she loved him. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug, although awkward, a hug nonetheless. He then pulled away and pulled her closer to him into a long, passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, they heard something a little ways away.  
  
"Ahem, and what may this be?" the person asked. Sydney and Vaughn pulled away from each other, stunned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vaughn asked.  
  
**********************  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
